


〖凌肖〗于无声处（约会续车）

by YulianaOnly



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaOnly/pseuds/YulianaOnly
Summary: 百粉福利第二弹
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	〖凌肖〗于无声处（约会续车）

原文：  
“只是……作为交换……”  
“把你的全部都告诉我。”

续写：  
“什、什么意思？”你还没有从刚刚被咬耳朵的震惊中恢复过来。“字面意思。”凌肖的声音颇为慵懒，末尾带着轻佻的上扬：“也有——引申义。不如，你再靠近点儿，我告诉你？”  
再、再近一点就完全磕上去了呀！“我不要！”你伸手撑在沙发边缘就要离开，没想到腰上突然传来了温热的触感，凌肖手臂一用力，你又被他压回了身上，甚至比刚才贴得更紧。凌肖摘下了耳机，一伸手把MP3放在了茶几上，顺手把你掉的棒棒糖扔进了垃圾桶。  
“我让你走了吗？”什么嘛，明明只是个小孩子却这么霸道……“凌肖，你是不是经常这样对其他女孩子？”“怎么，你吃醋了？”“吃……谁会吃醋啊！”“你听好了——”他的手覆上了你的头，耳边是他青涩却又几分成熟的声线：“我没对其他人这样过。”你选择忽略他急于表现的忠诚：“你、你那是什么口气呀……明明……”“明明就是个小孩子？”他接过了你的话：“你肯定想这么说吧？你也别把自己当个大人，大两岁而已，有什么了不起的。”“什……你就是个小孩子！只有小孩子才这么幼稚地跟人拌嘴！”  
“哦？”他的声音十分戏谑，腰上的手不安分地上下抚了一把：“我现在……有足够的时间来证明，我不是小孩子。”这句话越到末尾越低沉、越磁性。你不禁有一丝慌乱：“你、你要做什么？你别乱来。”“口口声声说自己是大人，怎么，不懂吗？不懂，那我教教你如何？”他的手已经从连衣裙的下摆探了进去，一路从大腿根到臀部再到腰部抚了上去。你感到腿凉飕飕的，这岂不是说——裙子整个被掀上去了？！也不就是说，现在内裤露在了外面。  
“凌肖！你疯啦！这是客厅诶，外面都看得到！而且，不是说过会儿其他人都回来了吗？！”凌肖的动作微微一滞，随即是一声戏笑：“呵，什么啊，这种时候你在想这个？”他抱住你坐了起来：“那么担心的话，不如去我的房间，把门锁起来，他们进不来。怎么样？”“不是这个意思……能不能别这样啊……”此时凌肖已经将你一个公主抱捞了起来：“别哪样？不这样，我怎么证明我不是小孩子？”他已经进了房间，反身锁住了门，将你安置在床上。在他去锁窗、拉窗帘的空档，你已经坐直了身准备下床溜走。凌肖一个箭步扑了上来，你瞬间被他禁锢在了床上：“都到这个地步了，就别想着逃了吧？”  
“凌肖……这样不好……”“哪样？”“婚前性行为。”他似乎是没想到你会那么直接地说出来，所以愣了一下，但他很快接过了话头：“确实不好，但不是对我们。怎么，你还想着和别的男人结婚？还是说……你不相信我？”“我、我不是……”要死了，心脏跳得好快……你撇开眼神不去看凌肖，却被他强硬地捏住了下巴转过了头：“我在酒吧当着你的面拒绝了所有人，你忘了？你以为我是为谁？”你被他噎得说不出话，他眼里闪烁的浓浓的占有欲让你羞耻到不住撇开目光。“看着我！”你被他突然提高的声音吓得一抖，本能地听了他的话，目光流转了回去，怯生生地看着他。“看着我的眼睛。”他的声音温柔了几分，但是无法掩饰这背后要将你拆吃入腹的欲望。你朝他的眼里看去——虽然看不清表情，他的眼睛里满满的是你的身影。  
“看见了吗？”凌肖俯下身凑在你耳边：“全都是你。”他脱掉了外套，随手甩掉，只穿着那一件紧身的黑衣服，衣服勾勒出并不特别明显但确实存在的腹肌的形状。他拉起了你的手，一把放在了自己的左胸：“这里，也全都是你。”  
真是……败给他了……你忘记了反抗，或者说——其实，你不想反抗，哪怕你不愿意承认，此刻的你，已经心甘情愿。  
凌肖直起身，居高临下地看着你，他两手交叠着拉住衣角，只一拉，最后一件上衣也被脱掉了，丢在了地上。自始至终，他的目光都没有离开过你。他注视着你，眼睛半眯着，快要装不住不住喷发的情欲。  
他迅速脱完了剩下的衣服——包括内裤，一件不剩。勃、勃起了……你赶紧闭上了眼睛。你听到他轻笑一声：“闭眼干什么？这种程度就害羞了？正常生理反应有什么可羞的？”尽管手被他抓住，你依旧死死闭着眼，你感到他的气息凑近了。他、他要干嘛……！你感受到嘴唇覆上了一层温热的触感，软软的，小心翼翼地舔舐着你因为紧张而紧闭的唇。“张开。”听到他的声音，你情不自禁就睁开了眼睛，占据整个视野的是凌肖从未有过的眼神——看待至宝的眼神、无限温柔的眼神。仿佛有什么直击心灵，你忘记去紧闭着唇瓣，它们就微微分开了。眼前那双深情的眼眸就慢慢靠得更加近了，然后闭上了。  
他的舌尖探了进来，甜甜的不知是津液还是方才的可乐，你已经没有精神去细细分辨……与他桀骜的性格不同，他的舌尖十分温柔地纠缠着，表现出几分青涩、几分生硬。你的连衣裙已经整个被他撩起到了胸部，他的另一只手一探就将你的内裤扯下了。你倏地睁开了眼，想要出声阻止他，声音却又全部被他的唇齿堵了回去。亲吻间，他的犬齿在你的嘴角细细厮磨着，不轻不重，酥酥麻麻的，很舒服，又恰到好处地促发着情欲。你不自觉地漏出了一声欢愉的呻吟。  
他温软的唇离开了，牵起的银丝拉了很长才断在半空。凌肖将你拉起，动作麻利地褪去了你的连衣裙以及文胸。他抱住了你，头磕在你的肩膀上，呼出的热气打在脖颈：“我的初吻给你了，你没有什么感想吗？”“有、有什么感想？”“也是”，他笑了一声：“接下来，初夜也是你的。”  
他没有给你反应的时间，一根手指已经抵在了后穴。“哈啊，才接了个吻就已经这样了吗？迫不及待？”真气人！你立刻回怼了回去：“正常生理反应而已！有什么好嘲笑的！”“是是是，我错了。”他无心和你在此时进行一场互怼，那根手指已经探了进去。你不禁抱紧了他，与此同时后穴一阵收缩。“乖……不紧张，放松。”在你放松的瞬间，第二根手指就挤了进来，你吃痛地抓上了凌肖的背。“嘶——轻点儿抓！”  
没多久第三根手指也挤了进来。“凌肖！你、你慢点，别急好不好……”“痛？”“嗯……”“痛你怎么不叫？”……我能说我觉得你这么兴致勃勃的阻止了也不会听吗？你没有回答他，只是闷闷地扒在他的肩头。适应之后，他的手指一齐离开了。什么呀……这种空空的感觉……随即你就感到后穴被什么抵住了，是比手指更热、跟大、更有力的触感……“知会你一声——我要进去了。”接着你就感到已经浅入了一个头。  
“啧。”你听到凌肖轻哼了一声。“怎、怎么了？”“说出来你又要羞到死吧？”“什么嘛……”“那我说了。”他几乎是贴着你的耳朵说：“你太紧了，我被刺激到了，所以忍不住哼出了声。这个回答满意了吗？”“我……”你被他羞得说不出话，抓着这个空隙他一下子捅到了底。你疼得沁出了眼泪，忍不住爆了粗口：“啊——！凌肖！你他妈！”你听到他的呼吸声有些紊乱，紧贴的胸膛传来他有力的心跳。“嘘——”你赶紧收了声，听到了客厅传来开门的声音。  
“凌肖？你不在吗？”居然直接问到头上，那就装不在吧……凌肖压低声音对你说：“我动了。”“什么？！等一下等一下！啊~”你他并没有听你的话，自说自话地挺动起来。你赶紧双手捂住嘴，但是不管用，依旧有声音漏出来。怎么办怎么办……你泪眼朦胧不知所措地看着凌肖，示意他先停一下。凌肖不满地看着你，将你的手强硬地掰开，唇瓣凑了上去，霸道的吻吞尽了你所有呻吟。  
“不对呀……凌肖应该在呀！他女朋友肯定也在！你看他们的鞋都在，还有这一堆零食。”说话间杂乱的脚步声越来越近最后停在了门口，传来了拧门锁的声音。“凌肖！你在睡觉吗？怎么把门还锁了？你不会和你女朋友在房间里干什么不可描述的事吧？”  
“啧。”凌肖不耐地嘀咕了一声，托起你的臀部就下了床，并没有要拔出的意思。突然被托下床的你只剩下下面和他的肩膀两个着力点，你赶紧死死扒住他。凌肖走到门口，你刚要出声阻止就被他捂住了嘴抵在了墙上。他甚至挺动起来，而你因为被捂住了嘴发不出声音。凌肖一边挺动着，一边对着门外说：“她是在我这儿，你们有什么事？”听起来与平常无异，但是他的脸色却因不同寻常的刺激和兴奋而有一些红润。其他人也没有起疑：“没事儿，就是你这个从来不锁门的，今儿个竟然带着女朋友关在房里，我们有些瞎想了哈哈哈哈……”外面一群人哄笑起来，而凌肖自始至终没有停下过动作，声音却依旧如常：“你们声音轻点儿，她太累了睡着了，我是陪她一起的。不锁门——难道让你们随随便便闯进来看她睡觉吗？”“是这个理，打扰了打扰了。”门外又响起了脚步声，人声渐远了。  
他们不知道，此刻门内一片春宵好景。  
“凌肖！”人一走你就低声斥责出了声：“你要死啊！”“我不要死——”他拖长了声调，把你放了下来掉了个个儿：“我要你……”他引你的手撑住门板，然后双手掐住了你的腰，重新进入，再次挺动了起来。“凌肖！太、太深了……”“啧。抬起来点。”掐在腰上的手前移，覆上了你的胸部，一用力就把你抬起来了点，顺带揉了一把。  
“哈啊……你、你流氓！”在胸前轻轻揉搓的手没有要停下的意思：“流氓也只对你流氓，我可是好男人。”什么好男人……就一占有欲爆表的小屁孩！  
不知又被按着拉磨了多久，你被凌肖拉起，又面向了他，他托起你一条腿的大腿根，重新进入。你感到挺动的速度突然就加快了，次次顶到要紧处，没等你来得及发出声音，就被他用强硬的吻堵住了嘴，你用了很大的力气才拉开了一点你们的距离：“等……等等啊……你、你不会是想在里面……啊、嗯……”你的话被他撞得支离破碎。一声压抑的喘息挤进耳内，随即后穴传来了满涨的感觉。温热的精液直直冲撞上敏感点，使你与凌肖同时享受着极致的快感。  
凌肖一低头就咬上了你的脖颈。“你是我的了。”你的脸不知是因为听到这话害羞还是因为情潮红了个透。脸同样很红的凌肖用额头抵上了你的额头，近在咫尺的眼眸深情地注视着你：“在你眼里，我算男人了吗？”  
“嘁……小孩子才这么问。”话音刚落，身下还未退出的半勃的硬物又挺动了一下：“到底是不是？”“是是是是！！！”  
………………………………  
你和凌肖出房间时刚好赶上大家一起吃晚饭。立刻就有人打趣你们：“小嫂嫂，你这午觉睡得够长啊！”你的脸刷的一下就红了。凌肖揽着你坐下了：“你们还不知道吗？她就这么能睡，要不是我叫她，她能睡到你们吃完。”餐桌下，暗暗地踩了他一脚。凌肖笑而不语，默默抓紧了你的手。  
（完）


End file.
